draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Bunckle
Devin Bunckle was a half-breed human and the son of Henry Bunckle and Sabra the Incarnate. He made his first appearance in The Legend of Draconite series. Background Devin was born about 11 BA to Sabra while Henry was in the north in Tyrell. He was named after Sabra's grandfather Devin. Princehood Devin was raised in the royal palace of Mal'ur in Zanoll as a prince and heir apparent. He trained with the sword and the bow in his childhood years. He held a great love for his parents, especially his mother, and turned to her for guidance on romantic matters. Devin and Tlaloc When Devin was 11 years old, he was kidnapped by men from Aragon and put into prison for a brief time before the scout Tlaloc took him under his wing. Tlaloc tested Devin physically, from making him work on a wall in filthy conditions to wrestling an alligator-like beast in a cave. Devin proved his strength and survival skills, and Tlaloc took him on to be trained as a scout. Devin did not like the training environment he was put in and escaped from the training complex. Devin and Kaitlin Devin was captured with another child named Kaitlin, and she remained in prison while he was taken by Tlaloc. Devin returned to the prison and, with the help of Sam the Strong, freed Kaitlin and escaped to the south. Elemsra and Henry found the trio in the forest and went to a southern port, where they met up with Slickskin Dandus and Sabra and her companions, Eveningstar, Kierra of Karin, and Gage Mon. By this time Devin was developing some affection for the girl and asked his mother for advice on how to treat her. King Devin Sometime before 60 AA, Devin was named king while Sabra the Incarnate became regent queen. Henry was bed-ridden with sickness, and could not properly rule. His burden became even heavier when Sabra entered an era of madness after Henry's death, her grief preventing her from ruling properly alongside her son; his sister Adair seemed to be the only real sane support he had in his family beside's his wife Brin and High Priest Aaron. When Sabra left the Southern Isles, he begged her to stay, but eventually let her leave anyway. Devin and the Fireleaf Devin, along with his grandfather High Priest Aaron, investigated shipments of dangerous Fireleaf that had come to Zanoll during Sabra's absence. This Fireleaf had a tendency to attract demonic creatures, and Devin wanted no truck with the plants. With Aaron's help, Devin put an end to Fireleaf shipments to Zanoll. Description and Personality Devin had dark hair and green eyes, and had a strong physique as a half-breed and due to his weapons training. He had pride in his age, and he was clever, such as when he tricked the prison guard into letting Kaitlin free. He also had a tender side to his heart. When he grew older, he sported a beard like his father, and got peppering his his hair when he got a bit older. Category:Characters